footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2019-20 Premier League: Match day 23
Watford's Troy Deeney had a penalty saved as his side drew 0-0 with Tottenham at Vicarage Road to extend their unbeaten run in the Premier League to seven matches. Sheffield United manager Chris Wilder urged his players to "turn a really good story into a fantastic one" after his side's outstanding first season back in the Premier League continued with a draw at Arsenal. Dean Smith says debutant Pepe Reina's "charisma" rubbed off on his Aston Villa players after they fought back from 1-0 down to claim a point at Brighton. Pep Guardiola said Manchester City's aim is to "secure a place" in the Champions League next season after their faint title hopes were dealt another blow by a resolute Crystal Palace side. Bournemouth manager Eddie Howe described Steve Cook's first-half dismissal for deliberate handball as "instinct" as bottom-of-the-table Norwich deepened the Cherries' relegation fears with their first Premier League win since November. Mexican striker Raul Jimenez scored twice as Wolves magnificently came from 2-0 down to win at in-form Southampton. Everton striker Dominic Calvert-Lewin was tipped for an England call-up after he scored his 11th goal of the season as the Toffees fought back to draw at West Ham. Newcastle showed they have the appetite for a scrap in the bottom half of the table as Isaac Hayden's dramatic injury-time header earned a vital win against a dominant Chelsea. Sean Dyche said Burnley reacted positively to questions about their form with victory against Leicester which earned them their first points in five games. Liverpool's procession towards their first title in 30 years continued with a hard-fought win over Manchester United at Anfield. A win that extended their lead at the top of the table to 16 points with a game in hand. Match Details Saturday 18 January 2020 ---- | goals2 = Fleck | stadium = Emirates Stadium, London | attendance = | referee = Mike Dean }} ---- | goals2 = Grealish | stadium = Falmer Stadium, Brighton | attendance = | referee = Andy Madley }} ---- | goals2 = Tosun Fernandinho | stadium = City of Manchester Stadium, Manchester | attendance = 54,439 | referee = Graham Scott }} ---- Godfrey | goals2 = Cook | stadium = Carrow Road, Norwich | attendance = | referee = Paul Tierney }} ---- Long | goals2 = Neto Jiménez | stadium = St. Mary's Stadium, Southampton | attendance = 31,152 | referee = Darren England }} ---- | goals2 = Calvert-Lewin | stadium = London Stadium, London | attendance = | referee = Andre Marriner }} ---- | goals2 = | stadium = St. James' Park, Newcastle | attendance = 52,217 | referee = Chris Kavanagh }} ---- Sunday 19 January 2020 Westwood | goals2 = Barnes | stadium = Turf Moor, Burnley | attendance = 19,788 | referee = Anthony Taylor }} ---- Salah | goals2 = | stadium = Anfield, Liverpool | attendance = 52,916 | referee = Craig Pawson }} ---- League table after Match day 23 See also *Premier League *Premier League - 2019-20 Season External links *BBC Sport Category:2019-20 Premier League results Category:2019–20 in English football